The present invention relate to an application way of extracts from plants containing a compounds shown in a following formula (I) and derivatives thereof, diarylheptanoid compounds and their derivatives, obtained from crude drug components.
(In the formula (I), R1 is a functional group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, alkyl group having carbon numbers 1 to 3, monosaccharide and disaccharide; R2, R3 and R4 are the functional group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group, the alkyl group having carbon numbers 1 to 3, monosaccharide and disaccharide; R5 is a hydrogen atom, the alkyl group having carbon numbers 1 to 3, monosaccharide and disaccharide, or it may be bound on meta-position against heptylene group bound on another aryl group to form a ring. Each aryl group may be respectively bound between carbons located in meta-position against the heptylene group to form a ring.)
More specifically, the present invention relates to a functional food, a health food, a pharmaceutical composition for preventing and/or treating bone disease comprising at least one of diarylheptanoid compounds shown in the above-mentioned chemical formula (I) or derivatives of them, and a pharmaceutical preparation comprising the composition as an active ingredient. In the present specification, the term “derivatives” contains physiologically acceptable salts and hydrates of the compounds shown in the chemical formula (I).